kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayata Shima
( ) |affiliation = P.O.P Industries |firstepisode = Drink Up! Fate of a Hero's Legend! |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Soda) TBA (Kaseki) 5 (Movies) 4 (Specials) |cast = Faust Tube (Eng. Dub) |label2 = Kamen Rider Soda |complex2 = }} is The Main protagonist of Kamen Rider Soda. When Hayata uses The Soda Driver and Rider Drink he becomes . Character History Seven Years Ago Seven Years Ago, Hayata was at the during time of his operation, after a terrible accident that led him close to death at the age of twelve. While in the operation room a war was taken place, then a sudden energy bursted out into the city of Fukoka, Japan and affected everything, and everyone. After every system rebooted, Hayata woke up back in his room safe, where his parents were not found. After leaving the hospital to see his parents at the laboratory, the building was destroyed into a crisp, and there was no sign of his mother n'or father. Hayata was taken by the police to tell him of what happen to his parents, but was shocked and became sadden of the tragedy that took place. Later, after leaving the investigation room, his uncle waited for him outside, and ran up approach to Hayata, and hugging him so tight, he cried in fear of losing his only family, then later it was official that this was Hayata's new story and must follow the path that was sentenced to him. Present Seven Years has passed as the young protagonist had finished high school, and was now working full time over at his uncle hardware supply store as he's saving his money for collage, that he would to go someday. Later, an opening for another job at P.O.P Industries was told that it was open, and after convincing his uncle about the job offering, his uncle allowed him after turning nineteen, and soon got the job in a field test observatory as one the test subjects of P.O.P Industries. Meeting with Daichi Sora to be added Birth of Soda to be added Personality Hayata Shima is a very happy and active young man with a passionate dream to one day be someone greater. Family *Father: Kuroto Shima (deceased) *Mother: Ayumi Shima (deceased) *Uncle: Nao Mamoru Powers and Abilities to be added Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 9.9 tons (right arm)/17.0 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 23.7 tons (right leg)/17.8 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Soda. When activating the Hyper Drink, Hayata inserts the rider drink into the Soda Driver, and finishes the transformation of his default form. Soda's primary weapon is the Soda Blaygun. Soda has two finishers: *Soda Driver: ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Once on his driver, Soda performs a rider kick with a red-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a powerful kick. ** '||}}: When turning the Rider Drink Twice on his driver, Soda performs a rider punch with a red and black-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a single punch. ** : When turning the Rider Drink Three times, Soda performs by using his Soda Blaygun, which a red, black, and brown-like energy charges through his weapons, Soda can blasts or slash his enemies with a single or multiple rapid fire shot or with one quick slash attack. *Soda Blaygun: ** '||}}: When inserting the Hyper Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Soda can perform a rapid fire shooting to his enemy. ** '||}}: When inserting the Hyper Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Soda can perform a quick slash attack to his enemy. Appearances: Soda Episode 1 - 4 - Samaurai Cherry= Samurai Cherry Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 196.0 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8.7 tons (right arm)/17.4 tons (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 24.5 tons (right leg)/18.9 tons (left leg) *'Maximum Jump Height': 55.0 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Appearances: Soda Episode 4 - Archer Apple= Archer Apple Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Apperances: Soda Episode TBA - Gunman Grape= Gunman Grape Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Maximum Rider Drink= Maximum Rider Drink Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Soda Episode TBA - Hyper Evolution= Hyper Evolution Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Soda Episode TBA }} - Special= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles. - Hyper Energy= Hyper Energy Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda Hyper Battle DVD: Hyper Energy! Kenzan!. }} - Legend Rider= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Amazon= Kamen Rider Amazon Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Black RX= Kamen Rider Black RX Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Drive= Kamen Rider Drive Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Ghost= Kamen Rider Ghost Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid= Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Build= Kamen Rider Build Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider Zi-O= Kamen Rider Zi-O Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: Legend Rider Drink Up!. - Kamen Rider NinNin= Kamen Rider NinNin Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider NinNin & Soda: Rider of Legends. }} - Super Sentai= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Beta Sentai Kaburanger X Kamen Rider Soda: Spring Break Action Mayhem!. - Kaburanger= Kaburanger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': This Form is exclusive to Beta Sentai Kaburanger X Kamen Rider Soda: Spring Break Action Mayhem!. }} }} Equipment Devices *Soda Driver - Soda's transformation belt *Hyper Braze - Soda Hyper Evolution's transformation brace *Rider Drink - Rider trinket Weapons *Soda Blaygun - Soda's Primary weapon *Cherry Caliber - Soda's primary weapon in Samurai Cherry Form *Archer Bolten - Soda's primary weapon in Archer Apple Form *Budou Shooter - Soda's primary weapon in Gunman Grape Form *Maximum Burst Cannon Soda's primary weapon in Maximum Rider Form Vehicles *Ride Cycle - Rider Machine Behind the Scene Portrayal Hayata Shima is portrayed by ||}}. Notes *Kenta's character name came from Ultraman (1966) Shin Hayata, who was the protagonist of the series itself. *Kenta was known to be from , as he played and acted both as and Sanagiman. *Hyper Drink's name came from from , which was used by to form his final form as the Hyper Muteki Gamer. *The Cherry Caliber's design was mentioned as the same design as the in , where the device splits into two pieces. *Soda is the first main rider to be ever themed of soda, except in , where the first kamen riders used the Genesis Driver that let's it user have the motif to be around Soda-like Liquid to transform into New Generation Riders. Appearances